Anthology of Rain
by RoleModel2
Summary: Post Untethered. I have no life. BA Pairing. Read it :


Disclaimer: I don't own LOCI or it's characters.

It's a B/A pairing, A/B, G/E, E/G. Whatever, enjoy. Post untethered of course.

---

Alex Eames sat at her desk, rubbing her forehead in frustration. Bobby had been gone for 2 weeks already, and as a punishment for her help, Ross gave her desk duty till Bobby got back from suspension. Which to her seemed like would be forever, she hadn't heard from him since the 2 weeks he'd been gone. She had tried calling him a few times but he never called back, she had considered going to his place, but decided against it because he would most likely push away if she tried.

Things between them had become strained recently, it all started after he investigated the death of her husband without her knowledge. Still, when Bobby was in trouble, she never hesitated to hang her neck out to dry for him. She wished Bobby would open up to her more, but wasn't going to push him, she knew he was at a breaking point.

Alex threw her pen down on her desk, all the words were beginning to blend together, and her headache grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment. She watched as Logan and Falacci passed by, discussing a recent case they had been given. Alex sighed, getting up from her desk and grabbing her coat from her locker. Time to call it a day, maybe she would try giving Bobby another call, she'd hadn't been without him for this long since she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she realized, she had become quite dependent on Bobby's presence. She'd always kept this strong independent attitude, but as the years went on, only on the outside did she truly feel strong.

Alex took the elevator down to the parking garage of 1PP and pulled out her cell phone. It was always worth another shot, someday he would have to pick up.

Alex listened to the persistent ringing as she pressed the cell phone to her ear holding with her shoulder as she unlocked her car door.

"Hello." Bobby voice sounded through the phone speaker. Alex nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"Bobby—" Alex said surprised. "You picked up."

"Sorry." Bobby said quietly. Alex sat in her car and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had never quite figured out what she was going to say. She just needed to hear his voice, a confirmation that he is still alive or at least breathing.

"Can we meet somewhere?" Alex heard herself asking. She sounded so desperate, she hated that feeling, but it was true, she needed to see him.

"Yeah." Bobby paused. "Where.."

"Doesn't matter—anywhere." Alex said softly. She didn't know when things had gotten so difficult between them, so complicated, but she didn't care about that right now. "I'm leaving 1PP right now."

"I'll meet you are your house then?" Bobby questioned.

"Okay." Alex said before hanging up the phone. The drive home seemed to take forever, 30 minutes seemed like it was 2 hours, but soon her anxiousness turned into nervousness as she saw Bobby's car outside her house, Bobby standing by her front door. It had started to rain on her drive home, and now it was pouring. Alex got out of her car and walked toward Bobby.

Bobby met her halfway. "Hey." Bobby whispered, water dripping down his face.

"Hey." Alex whispered back, her hair now drenched from the rain. Bobby looked thinner, almost as thin as when she first met him. His face was lightly covered in scruff, his hair a little longer than usual. "Where have you been?"

Bobby let out a deep breath, "Times Square, Manhattan…up and down the state of New York."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

Bobby lowered his gaze, "Donnie, he escaped, I thought I could find him."

Alex nodded, now completely drenched head to toe, "Did you?"

Bobby shook his head, returning his gaze to meet hers, "No."

Alex nodded, "How have you been?"

Bobby let out a small laugh, "Fine, Eames—is there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I don't know, I just needed to see you." Alex murmured almost shyly. Everything was falling apart around them, their jobs, their personal lives, the weather, but none of that mattered, right now it was a boy, standing infront of a girl, both broken, but both too proud to admit it.

"Alex, I want to thank you." Bobby started taking a step toward her, his eyes wandering her face. "For everything, the past year I've been treating you horribly, and yet you've stuck by myside."

"I don't think I could ever turn my back on you Bobby." Alex whispered hoarsely. Her heart rate had increased as he took another step closer to her; there were so many unexplored feelings between them, so many things left unsaid. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable around this man.

"I'm sorry Eames, I never meant to put you through any of this." Bobby mumbled almost painfully, so much raw emotion was running through his veins. "You are the last person I would want to put through this."

Alex nodded, unable to speak. It's like her brain had totally shut down, and only her heart was working, and what her heart was saying, Alex tried her best to ignore. "Bobby, I don't know what to say to make this all better."

"I still have 3 more weeks of suspension." Bobby muttered. Unexpectedly he reached out for her hand, which Alex cautiously met. "Alex, I need you."

Alex's breath caught in her throat, this was definitely the last thing she expected to her from his mouth. There weren't any hints, no signs, they shared an undeniable connection but she didn't know he had noticed it as well. She had known she was ruined for any other man for a little over two years now, even after all the hardships they had gone through, with his mother and her husband's case.

"Okay." Alex whispered. It seemed like a dumb response, but Bobby matched it.

"Okay." Bobby whispered back, before leaning down and claiming her lips with his own. The rain fell around Bobby and Alex carelessly as their lips rhythmatically moved against each other. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, and Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

In the next coming weeks, Bobby would have to go through another interview with the chief of D's, Alex would have to meet with a departmental psychiatrist to make sure her partnership with Bobby would remain intact. Things would be stressful, but none of that mattered, right now, there was a boy standing in front of a girl, bearing his heart out to her in a single kiss.

I'm just obsessed with untethered. So I will forever write fanfic for it.

-Valley of the Shadow, Captain of the USS relationSHIP


End file.
